Night of Love
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: Tout ce qui lui reste de cette nuit est son parfum, collé à sa peau comme incrusté en elle...  Elle fuit par peur, par intelligence, par amour...


Night of Love

_Un flacon précieux,  
>ciselé comme le labyrinthe des rues de Paris,<br>froissé comme les draps qu'elle vient de quitter,  
>rosé comme le ciel au petit matin blême.<em>

-Yves Saint Laurent-

Son parfum flottait encore dans l'air, accroché à sa veste militaire, accroché à son t-shirt, gravé à même sa peau comme inscrit là où ses mains l'avaient caressé. Sa flagrance sucrée, épicée, sauvage, qu'elle ressentait comme une rose de Damas dont la note de cœur puissante, ardente et douce s'harmonisait avec sa liberté et sa féminité insolente. Lightning sortit dans les rues de Palumpolum en réajustant sa tenue, dissimulant tant bien que mal la marque prouvant que Fang avait marqué son territoire au creux de son cou au cours de cette nuit blanche sous le ciel étoilé. Ce simple geste, la fit frissonner tandis que son parfum déroutait ses sens.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant encore ses mains expertes lui faire perdre pied, lui faire perdre conscience… Elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau, ses baisers qui faisaient se cambrer son corps qui ne lui répondait plus. Elle était tellement dépendante… tellement adepte et accro à cette drogue que la brune insinuait dans chaque parcelle de sa peau dès qu'elles se retrouvaient chaque soir quand les autres étaient endormis. Un délicieux supplice, des nuits d'amours qui se succédaient comme l'on tourne les pages d'un livre. Une relation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Elle fit signe à un taxi qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur, peut importe où elle allait, elle devait fuir loin, partir, s'échapper… très loin, pour ne pas croiser son regard au matin, pour ne pas sombrer plus profondément dans le tourment de ses sentiments qui la mettait à mal et la brisait. Elle, un soldat un être insensible et inaccessible à la base… elle n'était pas sensée éprouver ce genre de sentiments. Mais assise là, à l'arrière de ce véhicule qui filait comme une flèche vers l'extérieur de la ville, enveloppée dans son odeur, son cœur criait, son cœur se serrait et pleurait la distance qui les séparait. Il ne battait plus la chamade, ne s'emballait plus à la seule pensée de son corps contre le sien, de ses sensuelles griffures et morsures qui lui imprimaient leurs actes dans la peau, des douleurs dont elle avait besoin pour ressentir la réalité de leur relation… Non, il était calme, presque serein, ayant malgré lui déjà accepté sa condition de victime de ce que les gens nommaient : amour. Si elle avait pu, Lightning aurait bien refoulé ce sentiment, ce désir, cette chose qui naissait au fond d'elle-même et l'empêchait de penser clairement, d'agir de manière sensée, et de lui céder toutes les nuits.

Elle leva la tête pour regarder le paysage qui défilait au dehors tandis que la voiture accélérait sur les périphériques extérieurs. Un ballet de lumières qui dansaient dans la fraîcheur matinale sur un ciel qui se dessinait dans les tons rosés. Elle le fixa longuement, se rappelant comment Fang caressait ses propres cheveux, lui répétant sans cesse que leur couleur unique, ressemblant à ce matin irréel, ne les rendaient que plus beau. Elle sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'était plus la même personne depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, plus la même personne depuis qu'elle avait effleuré sa peau, elle lui appartenait…

Quel sentiment étrange quand on réalise que notre âme a quitté notre corps pour s'enchaîner à quelqu'un d'autre que notre sourire, nos humeurs, notre façon d'être et de paraître ne tournent qu'autour d'un seul et même être.

Le véhicule s'arrêta à la naissance d'un chemin, ne pouvant aller plus loin. Elle le paya et sortit pour avancer jusqu'à la falaise surplombant l'océan qui s'agitait à ses pieds. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde, ses yeux fixant le lointain à la recherche d'une réponse qui s'évanouissait, portée par la légère brise qui agitait quelques unes de ses mèches sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Quiconque l'aurait observé aurait aperçu une silhouette évanescente au petit matin d'un grand jour, un soldat d'allure, de corps et d'esprit, qui savait aimer et vivre… mais également vivre et aimer sans attendre. Un soldat qui perdait sa condition face à ses sentiments. Un soldat qui en cet instant ne vivait qu'à travers la flagrance qui enchantait ses sens, la flagrance qui lui permettait de respirer autre chose que l'oxygène dont se contentaient les humains, non il lui fallait plus. Il lui fallait cette odeur, cette suavité, ce charme qui avait percé la carapace qu'elle avait bâtie autour de son cœur.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser lui échapper un petit soupir du bout des lèvres qui disparut avant même d'être né, ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan à ses pieds restant fixés au loin. Elle l'aimait d'une manière pure et tellement naïve qu'elle se dégoûtait elle-même. Fang avait réussi par un tour de force dont elle ignorait tout, le prodige d'avoir remplacé tout ce qui était autrefois vital chez Lightning… L'air, le sang, l'eau, la nourriture… Tout était fade face à un seul de ses regards émeraude, un seul de ses gémissements étouffés contre l'oreiller, un seul de ses sourires mystérieux…

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur cette odeur unique qui la ravissait autant qu'elle la détruisait, ce parfum qui lui faisait tourner la tête et la noyait dans ses propres doutes, dans des propres sentiments. Elle n'essayait même pas d'oublier, ni même de refouler cette drogue qui circulait dans son corps comme une piqure d'héroïne… Non, elle jouissait de cet instant, de cette sensation, de ce plaisir unique…

Mais alors qu'elle esquissait un petit sourire, une paire de lèvres glissa contre sa nuque tandis que deux bras se glissaient autour de sa taille, violant une fois de plus la barrière de ses vêtements à la recherche de sa peau d'albâtre. Elle retint de justesse le soupir d'extase qui brûlaient ses lèvres quand Fang embrassa de plus belle son cou découvert, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

« Tu ne croyais pas m'échapper au moins… sache que je continuerai à te suivre si tu recommence à fuir… Je ne dors pas, si tu n'es pas là… »

Ses mots entrecoupés de baisers et de lentes expirations faisaient frémir de concert la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Fang était la drogue qui avait plongé sa vie dans un paradisiaque enfer. Enveloppée dans son parfum qui la faisait succomber, elle ne pouvait lui échapper et elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

_Un grand floral à la structure boisée,  
>lumineux même dans sa part de mystère.<br>Le parfum de l'ultra féminité réchauffée  
>par l'empreinte de celle qui l'a effleurée.<em>


End file.
